


A walk in the rain

by Fitific



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fitific/pseuds/Fitific
Summary: Akira, Akechi, and Lavenza take a walk in the rain.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Shuake - Relationship
Kudos: 21





	A walk in the rain

( Lavenza is adopted by Akira and Goro.)

"I thank you for helping me with my hair. Akira was never able to brush my hair properly." Said Lavenza.  
" Have you seen that man's hair? It looks like a nest. I'm surprised he even knows what a brush is." Replied Akechi.  
Lavenza was sitting on a small stool in front of her mirror in her bedroom. Akechi was standing right behind her gently brushing his daughter's beautiful long hair.  
" I would like to try these butterfly hairpins on you today. Also, would you like a braid?" He asked looking at her through the mirror.  
"What is this braid you speak of?" She asked curiously as usual.  
"It is a type of hairstyle. Braids can be in various forms, styles, and sizes. I shall be giving you a simple braid as I only know that one."  
"Fine then, I shall see this braid."

After the brushing was finished Akechi started on the braid.

"Should I wear that necklace you gave me for Christmas today?" She asked grabbing it off the table.  
"Of course, the necklace suits you no matter what clothes you wear, plus you look lovely with it." Came his reply.

"Aaand, done! Do you like it?"  
Akechi had finished braiding her hair.  
Lavenza stood up and turned around to look at it through the mirror.  
"It is quite nice." She replied.  
"Now let's help you put on that necklace."  
And with that, he picked the necklace up and helped tie it around her neck.  
Once they were done they went downstairs to the kitchen, where Akira was preparing breakfast for the three of them.  
As soon as they walked in Akira was flipping two pancakes at once.  
"Wow!" Exclaimed Lavenza.  
"Oh woooow soo cooool" Said Akechi seemingly unimpressed by Akira's cooking and pancake-flipping skills.  
Akira was wearing a shitty apron with "Kiss the Cook" written on it.  
Akechi decided to ignore Akira flipping the pancakes once more and Lavenza's cheering in favor of sitting down at the table.

After the breakfast was finished they all sat together enjoying their food.  
"Pancakes again today huh?" Akechi asked looking at Akira.  
" I know you like them even though you say you hate them now" Akira snickered.  
The three enjoyed their breakfast together and once they finished eating they cleaned up the table and put on their coats and boots before leaving the house.  
" Don't forget to bring the umbrellas" Reminded Akechi to Akira.  
"Yes, of course, one for us and the purple one for Lavenza."

"The weather report said that it will rain a bit today, and looking up IT IS quite cloudy, so it is good we bring them."  
" We having been taking frequent walks lately, you don't usually like to leave the house much normally, what changed Akechi?" Asked Akira grabbing one of Lavenza's hands.

"Working as a freelancer at home for so long has made me miss the outside world, also Lavenza loves the outdoors. What's a better way for us to spend a bit of time together than to go outside and get some fresh air, right Lavenza?"  
" Yes, I must agree. The human world is quite fascinating even in its simplicity." She held onto Akechi's gloved hand as they started walking.

They took the same walk they usually took when they go out for a walk with Lavenza and soon after to no one's surprise Akechi felt a water droplet fall on his face.  
"I felt a drop." Said Akira.  
"I did too" And with that, the raindrops started falling quicker and quicker.  
"A little water never hurt anyone," Said Akechi as he handed Lavenza her umbrella.  
Akira opened up his umbrella and Akechi moved closer to Akira and held onto his arm, trying to stay dry.  
"Did you braid Lavenza's hair yourself?" Asked Akira.  
"Yes, I did. When I was a child my mother rarely took me to get hair cuts and so she would braid my hair herself instead. She was the one that thought me how to do it. It had been a while since I had done it but I think it came out quite nice, don't you think?"  
"It is, she looks lovely."  
"I heard that inmate." Giggled Lavenza.

They kept walking together in the rain. Puddles everywhere and Lavenza just HAD to step into ALL of them. Luckily she was wearing her wellington boots so her feet were not getting soaked.  
Akira just smiled at her playing around, keeping his hands warm in the pockets of his coat and Akechi kept holding onto his arm, sheltered from the rain by Akira's umbrella.


End file.
